<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Group Dynamics Revisited by WowSoBoring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974461">Group Dynamics Revisited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowSoBoring/pseuds/WowSoBoring'>WowSoBoring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s02e01 Anthropology 101, F/M, Making Out, non Canon, revisited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowSoBoring/pseuds/WowSoBoring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and Abed talk which leads to something more after the whole events that took place in Anthro 101 what with Jeff and Britta almost getting married and Annie punching Jeff on the face as the study group is held back for questioning by the Dean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Edison/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Group Dynamics Revisited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is only a chapter long for now but if enough people (5 or more) want more chapters, I could look into it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can tell life from TV, Jeff.", Abed turned to face Jeff, "TV has structure, logic, rules and likable leading men. In life we have this. We have you...". </p>
<p>Abed proceeded to walk off</p>
<p>"I'm on the clock if someone wants me to do some batman lines", the George Clooney impersonator said.</p>
<p>"Abed! Wait for me!", Troy ran after him.</p>
<p>The wedding band and the whole crew winded up and left while Abed's words rang in everybody's heads. It was hard to understand him since he always talked in that TV lingo but something told Annie that he probably only did that so that he didn't give way to his actual thoughts like he did today. Annie wanted to be done with Jeff. She wanted to believe he could be caring or thoughtful. Going by looks, Jeff looked really good but going by his whole reputation as a boyfriend, Vaughn seemed better.</p>
<p>She was mad at herself for being so crazy about Jeff when all he wanted to do was forget what had happened between them and participate in some weird competition with Britta. Britta's words stung too. Maybe she was only going after Jeff and hoping he'd want to be with her because she wanted to be cool like Britta. Annie felt ridiculous. She should never have kissed Jeff or at least just walked off after that tiny little peck before it escalated to making out. What Jeff cared about was that it'd be creepy and she couldn't deal with someone who cared about how they looked more than actually being happy with someone. She felt insulted. Humiliated. That pang of attraction she'd been feeling since all summer and this morning gave way to anger, bitterness and regret. She'd been convincing herself  and Jeff that she wasn't some "lovesick teenybopper". The truth was she was exactly that. What's her fault? She believes in love! She can't just kiss someone for a minute and then wash it all away, acting like it never happened and that's what Jeff always did. Even if he dated her, he'd probably go all out of his way to hide his relationship with her just because "she was too young" or "it would be creepy". Not to mention the first thing Jeff said after they kissed was,"okay, so that never happened." She was too much in a daze to be angered by that so she just shyly nodded and tried to act like he was in a daze too and that he only said that because he was overwhelmed of his feelings for her. She was this amazing straight A student who was known to be intelligent, heck she'd gotten a 95 on that Spanish exam and yet she was so stupid about things that were so obvious. Lying to herself all summer about something that would never happen. Looking forward to something that was caused by anxiety and distraction with someone who slept around, never looking for anything more meaningful than sex.</p>
<p>As per Annie, the study group (see: Jeff) had reached a completely new low. Offending Abed. She screamed at that poor thing when he waited for 26 hours for that psych experiment that never happened and he didn't even take a lot of offense then and god knows what she would have done if she was on the receiving end of that.</p>
<p>"Wait, did I just piss off <em>Abed?</em>", Jeff finally broke the silence.</p>
<p>"Yes, congratulations. Also you don't have to talk about him like that. He's still a human person with feelings. Just because he doesn't show his feelings doesn't mean he doesn't have them.", Annie clapped back.</p>
<p>"Okay so what's been going on?", the Dean walked in, accompanied by Troy and Abed who looked very reluctant themselves.,"I was just writing a new chapter of Dean Dangerous and a little birdie told me that people were being punched and school property was being vandalized and holy dean, you were actually hosting a wedding here?"</p>
<p>Everybody looked at Troy and Abed who ferociously shook their heads to convey that they weren't the little birdie.</p>
<p>The Dean continued, "now just so you remember, this is a normal community college. Just because we went crazy once or twice doesn't dean that we have no rules about discipline and decorum."</p>
<p>Everyone grumbled.</p>
<p>"Gay...", Pierce muttered.</p>
<p>"That's right!", the Dean went on, "there are consequences for your acdeans. Now since you're lucky that I love you guys so much, you can just loiter around the campus and just leave when the clock hits 7."</p>
<p>⁂ </p>
<p>Everyone loitered around independently. Jeff was in the library. Britta was aimlessly walking around. Troy was trying to shoot hoops. Pierce was trying to find a way to access Twitter to do something about @OldWhiteManSays and Abed was in the study room just working on some edits he was making to an ad film for Greendale.</p>
<p>Annie felt the need to talk to Abed so she joined him in the study room. He didn't react when she sat down next to him.</p>
<p>"On behalf of everyone, I'm sorry. You were right. The mushy relationship stuff was boring at first and now it messed us all up."</p>
<p>"This study group felt like a family. Now it doesn't. I thought we were like a family of friends because of those wholesome moments we had last year but I was wrong."</p>
<p>"Hey, maybe we are still friends but don't friends fight from time to time?"</p>
<p>"This much?"</p>
<p>Abed made a good point. They sat in silence for the next subsequent minutes. Eventually something came over Annie (maybe just the awkward silence) and she asked him, "why do you think Jeff doesn't want anything to do with me? Am I that much of a let-down?" (she just wanted another reason(s) to not be after Jeff)</p>
<p>If Abed could look annoyed, he did but she wasn't sure if he was annoyed at the question or annoyed at Jeff.</p>
<p>"Frankly, you are not a let-down in any aspect. As a student of human character, you are thoughtful, caring, optimistic, helpful, trustworthy, smart and the fact that you embraced your past and built yourself up from it rather than ignore it makes you seem really brave, when you make a mistake you admit to it case in point- the psych experiment plus you are quite beautiful and these traits seem to make you come off as the perfect girlfriend. The fact that Jeff doesn't see those things about you means he's not worth it, at least per rom-com speak. That doesn't mean he'll never see your value, maybe in a year or two. But for now, you should ideally pursue someone who does recognize these things about you."</p>
<p>Annie's heart started beating loudly, she didn't know why. He was right. She should be with someone who recognizes all the great things about her. The thing was, Abed literally recognized those things and she felt goosebumps and an impulse to kiss him but she just wanted to be sure...</p>
<p>"So as a student of human character, what would happen if you and I dated?"</p>
<p>Abed scratched his chin in thought, "It would probably be pretty good. We're both competitive and like having fun and do well in studies, just so you know I got the second highest in the group in Spanish. The best aspect is there would be no regrets if anything romantic happened between us." he mused.</p>
<p>"W-What do you mean?", Annie asked, she couldn't be more turned on.</p>
<p>"Neither of us drink alcohol. I'm old enough, 23, I am aware that Pierce thinks I'm a 30 year old virgin but he was feeling important that day and I didn't want to make him feel stupid since he has a fragile ego very much like Britta and Jeff but I don't drink either ways. If we were to get together, we'd be very aware of our actions and hence won't regret anything.", he replied his voice getting considerably softer in the last sentence.</p>
<p>"Not even this?", Annie asked as she leaned in to kiss him.</p>
<p>⁂ </p>
<p>He kissed her back and she was amazed at how good he was at this. He did make out with the hottest girl on campus. His lips were soft and his arms were protective around her waist. She ran his hands through his soft hair, his lips tasted of cinnamon and nutmeg. She slipped in her tongue and deepened the kiss. After about a minute they pulled away for breath</p>
<p>"I don't regret it.", he smiled, offering her his hand which she gladly took. "Now," he went on, "do you want to continue or pretend like it never happened?", he asked softly.</p>
<p>"Do you even have to ask?", she smiled as he bent down to kiss her again.</p>
<p>Her heart was beating faster than the time she kissed Jeff.</p>
<p>Their second kiss was much more passionate and soft. If she'd got to kiss him the day he was doing his Don Draper, she would have dated him then and there. They pulled away for breath once again. Then slowly, their kisses turned more brief, passionate and much harder and primarily tongue-based. Annie got carried away, enough to try and undress Abed at which point he delicately pulled away.</p>
<p>"We're already in detention, we should probably do this somewhere else."</p>
<p>Annie smiled and nodded. There was nothing hotter than someone who followed rules to avoid detention. </p>
<p>Annie read a book while Abed worked on the edits. They randomly stole glances. Time seemed to fly and it was finally 7.</p>
<p>"Why don't we go over to my place? I've got some money left for pizza."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, dinner's on me.", Abed said.</p>
<p>If it was possible, Annie was even more turned on. Nothing hotter than a gentleman.</p>
<p>"Cool.", she said, "cool cool cool."</p>
<p>She heard Abed laugh genuinely for the first time.</p>
<p>⁂ </p>
<p>
  <strong>Next morning<br/></strong>
  <em>(p.s- Annie and Abed totally slept together, I'm just too young to write smut)</em>
</p>
<p>"Good morning!", Annie said to Abed. He was right there were no regrets. </p>
<p>"Morning.", he tried for a smile.</p>
<p>"Pancakes?"</p>
<p>"Cool", Abed said. He went on, "so while I was working on the edits yesterday, I was thinking, do you want to keep this relationship secret for a while and have everyone find out on purpose or do you want to tell them today?"</p>
<p>"What would be more fun?", Annie asked.</p>
<p>"The former, obviously. We could keep giving them clues and implying some subtext while talking to each other and have a couple of inside jokes and then one day, one of them would feel like a detective, possibly Troy and would engage Pierce in it by mistake and watch us kiss or something of the like, we'd swear them to secrecy but Pierce won't be able to keep his mouth shut and would blurt everything out in order to get attention and feel important."</p>
<p>"A ruse...", Annie said. "Sounds fun."</p>
<p>"Okay, I gotta head back to the dorm and change into new clothes", he said as he kissed her goodbye.</p>
<p>After he left, Annie smiled to herself. The fact that he created an elaborate ruse about their relationship was so cute.</p>
<p>No regrets.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>